Every Heart Universe Collection
by littleolmee
Summary: The following chapters under this story title consist of one-shots & multiple chapter stories within the 'Every Heart' story universe. These are stories didn't work with the original story line. Rated M, mainly Wizard X Hikari. Requests accepted through reviews for future installments.
1. Sorcerer ch 1

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author's note about the 'Every Heart' Universe Collection: ****The following chapters under this story title consist of one-shots & multiple chapter stories within the 'Every Heart' universe. All stories will be rated M, though they won't all necessarily reach that rating. If you have not read my story 'Every Heart' I would suggest that you read it to understand where this collection of stories comes from. These stories didn't work with the original story line, but the characters insisted these stories also be written. There will be no order to these stories, but ones with multiple chapters will be designated by separate titles, so you will be able to tell what goes together. I am willing to take requests if there is a situation from the original 'Every Heart' story you'd like to read more about or just a situation you'd be interested in seeing written about in the 'Every Heart' universe. Just review the original story or this one and make your request then. I still do not have a beta so please overlook any grammar errors I missed, thanks. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1:_ Sorcerer_:**** Ever wonder about Wizard's Master? Where Wizard came from? Well this multiple chapter story titled 'Sorcerer' came about from those questions. Wizard's Master is mentioned during the crystal ball cut scenes in the game, he isn't mentioned by name & we get no other information about him from the game. Sorcerer is the name I came up with for Wizard's Master and his character is of my own making. This is my take on Wizard's Master, where Wizard came from, & how they ended up in Harmonica Town. Hope you enjoy, if you do & want to read more of my works check out my profile. **

**{break}**

Sorcerer sighed as he exited the cave's entrance; his visit with the Harvest King hadn't gone well. The fiery deity accepted his offering –like that god would pass up a shinning apple- but the deity's mood this season was downright nasty.

Harvest King told him in no uncertain terms that his company wasn't welcome. The god's 'suggestion' that his time was better spent visiting his sister, the Harvest Goddess, instead of bugging him had Sorcerer bowing and backing away quickly.

Sorcerer was a powerful wizard, but there was no way he'd have the power to take on a god. He wasn't willing to take the chance by getting on the wrong side of the local deities.

Castanet wasn't his home he was merely a guest and he didn't want to wear out his welcome.

Sorcerer's home was in the far north along the rocky coast several days walk from Castanet, not only was the landscape barren but so was the magic. Castanet was a land oozing with natural magical energies -the place even had two deities. He'd discovered this place while astral traveling. Magic was everywhere here and beings like himself could actually recover their own powers very quickly just from being in this land.

He'd been draining his powers dangerously low for many years now. The constant drain of astral projecting around the world and using his crystal ball to search through time for the reincarnation of his deceased human wife was taking a toll on his powers.

When he found Castanet it was like a wish come true. A sweet little vacation spot that he could recharge himself to full power. All he had to do was eat some of the local wild edibles, take a nice long soak in one of the many hot springs, and find a place to meditate for a few hours and he was set for an entire season.

Because this place was so rich in power and magic many other magical beings had settled here, claiming areas for themselves, as an outsider he had to watch his step and not intrude on anyone.

Hence the reason he spent part of his time visiting the more powerful beings and giving them offerings. This way no one would be upset about him recharging himself while passing through.

Making his way down the lane to the Harvest Goddess's ruins he hoped she would be in a better mood than Harvest King was. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he bowed and waited for her permission to approach. "Good day to you, my lady. How are you doing this fine winter day?"

Turning from her tree, Goddess smiled at her visitor. Sorcerer was a magical being that traveled to visit them once a season for a few years now. Made from magic, the elements, and humans his kind had human form, but unlike deities, Sorcerer wasn't tied to anything so he had free reign to travel. He was the same type of being as Witch, but unlike her this one was always very kind and polite, even making sure to bring an offering to pay his respect.

His appearance was that of a young man with long dark hair, but she knew better. He was at least the same age as the Harvest King and her, and though not as powerful as a deity he was certainly more powerful than Witch.

He kept the length of his black hair braided down his back and his overly long bangs slanted across his face and tucked over his right ear. His bangs obscured his right eye, but Goddess had seen his powerful topaz eye he kept hidden by his bangs and the tattoo under that eye. The one eye he did expose was blue in color.

He normally dressed in black pants that had a silver design around the legs and a dark royal purple shirt and over it all he wore a fur cloak.

She wasn't sure what type of animal had been used to make his cloak, but it was a mix of silvery white and dark gray fur. He adorned himself with several silver amulets, and on his ears he wore several silver ear wraps with dangling ornaments.

Unlike Harvest King, Goddess enjoyed receiving visitors. She beckoned the dark-haired wizard to her, "Sorcerer, so good to see you again. What do you have there?"

Holding out a jar of royal jelly, Sorcerer presented her with it. "Just a little something I thought you'd like."

"You know I love this," She replied, taking the gift. "Have you been to see my brother yet?"

"Ah, yes . . . he seemed unhappy about something." Yes, that was the probably the best way to say he thought the other deity was acting like an ass.

Chuckling Goddess leaned closer. "He's really grumpy, isn't he?"

Rubbing the back of his head Sorcerer nodded. "That's one way to put it."

"Have you been to the far southern coast of Castanet yet?"

He shook his head. "No, is there something I should see?"

"Just we have settlers at the coast. Humans have returned to this part of the land, they have decided to settle here. They're even building a church in honor of Harvest King and me."

"Oh, well if you don't mind humans moving into your land then that is wonderful. I mean it's good that they are being respectful and honoring you both. Is that what is bothering him? Is he against the humans settling here?"

Goddess waved her hand. "No, he says he doesn't care about what happens down here, that he's tired of it all, and is thinking of ascending back to the sky. I think the truth is some of the humans have been mining his mountain and stumbled their way to his throne, they've even been here. I think it made him a little angry."

Yeah, that sounded about right. "I see. Is he really going to leave his mountain? He's not concerned with leaving you here alone?"

"It's alright, I'd rather him do what he wanted then feel obligated to stay for me. Beside, as grumpy as he's been I think he's over do for a nap, don't you?"

Laughing, they shared a look that said they'd both been on the wrong end of Harvest King's temper recently.

"With Harvest King leaving, it would be nice to have another beside Witch around. Not that the other magical beings aren't nice, but I do enjoy having someone I can talk with. Why don't you make a home here Sorcerer?"

"I couldn't," he replied.

"You make the journey every season to recharge your power, why not just live here?"

Shocked that she knew what he was doing Sorcerer opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"What?" The goddess asked, giving him a sly look. "You didn't think I knew?"

Shrugging, Sorcerer didn't deny it. "I thought I'd been rather discreet."

"Well, I know that our land is rich in power that is why most magical beings migrate here. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a goddess if I didn't know what was happening within my own land, now would I? Your core magic is still strong so you are not trying to prolong your life by recharging your core magic, but you do always seem drained when you come. Just what are you using your power for? "

"You have me there, my lady." Sorcerer replied, laughing as he bowed. "I appreciate the offer to live on your land, but I don't think I could bring myself to leave my wife and son's grave to move here." Using the toe of his boot Sorcerer drew a few nonsense designs in the grass before answering. "The reason I continue coming here to recharge my power is because I'm looking for my wife's reincarnation. She was human and died two years after we married; she died during the birth of our son. It took his life as well."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I swore I'd find her again, so I've been searching the entire world ever since."

"What of your son?"

"He took more after me than his human mother, he was not able to survive the birth and his body returned to the elements."

"Your son could be reborn as well. Have you looked for him?"

"It has been less than two hundred years since their deaths. For one of our kind to be reborn this soon would take more power than I have. Besides I am prohibited from changing the flow of time. I can walk through it and search through it, but I would be punished if I stepped over the rules governing my powers."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Sorcerer spoke again. "As much as I enjoy visiting with you, I must head out, if I'm to have time to visit Witch."

Nodding, Goddess gestured towards the stairs. "Of course, I'd never hear the end of it if you weren't able to stop by Witch's home." They both chuckled; it was no secret Witch was attracted to him. "I apologize I made you think of sad things."

Bowing, Sorcerer waved off her concern. "It's alright; you have the right to know why I was making use of your land's excess magic after all."

Heading out he made his way from the Goddess Spring to the partial mountain path. A large ravine separated the two sides, but that wouldn't stop him. Quietly chanting a spell, Sorcerer's magic surrounded him. A dark purple haze enveloped him and he slowly rose above the ground. Levitating across the river that had cut a gorge in the mountain, Sorcerer held onto the spell until he felt the tip of his boots touch down on the other side. Releasing the spell, he continued on his way down the mountain path towards Fugue Forest.

Witch lived in the middle of a marsh, surrounded by a thick forest. Sorcerer took a deep breath before reaching up to knock on her door. Witch was an incorrigible flirt. It took a lot out of him to deal with her advances.

The door flung open, revealing Witch. "Sorcerer you've finally returned."

Smiling, he reached into his rucksack and pulled out a blackberry pie.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Witch swayed in place, batting her eyes, "for me?"

"Only the best gifts for my Witch Princess."

Grasping his fur clock, Witch pulled him in. "Come in, come in, you've got to have a piece with me."

Taking a seat, Sorcerer gave her his best debonair smile. "I'd be delighted to share this with you."

Serving the pie and some drinks, Witch plopped down into a seat across from Sorcerer. "It's been so long since I last seen you. I was starting to get worried you'd forgotten me."

"It's only been a season since I was last here."

"Well, it was still too long."

Taking a bite, Sorcerer tried to make a little small talk. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I tried to turn all the grass at the Harvest Goddess's spring blue."

"Blue?"

"I thought I could fool her into thinking the place had flooded."

Shaking his head, Sorcerer chuckled. "Still up to your tricks, huh? How did it work out for you?"

Taking a drink, Witch shook her head. "Not sure what went wrong, stupid thing back-fired. Instead of the grass turning blue it turned me blue. It took fifteen day before the color wore off." pouting she added. "Actually, I'm glad you haven't been back, I'd hate for you to have seen me like that."

"Have you considered creating an amulet to help with your concentration?"

Reaching for another piece of pie, she shook her head. "You know I'm not any good at making things like that."

"I understand. Well . . . ." Standing, he dipped his head giving her a smaller bow than he gave to the deities. He didn't want to offend her, but she was younger than he was and less powerful, too much deference would give her the wrong idea. "I'm sorry to rush, but I must be on my way now."

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?"

"I'll see you next season." He promised, closing the door behind him.

**{break}**

The cold from the ground was beginning to seep through Sorcerer's pant leg where he was kneeling. Taking hold of another section of tall grass, Sorcerer used his knife to cut it. Once the grass was no longer obscuring Rebecca's marker he used a corner of his wolf fur cloak to clean the dirt from where her name had been carved; of course her name wasn't as clear as it once was.

"It's been a long time since I lost you Rebecca." Sorcerer whispered, lovingly caressing the stone. "I still await your return to this dimension." He gave a sad laugh and pushed his long black hair away from his face, he normally kept it braided, but had left it down today. Rebecca had always loved it when he left his hair down.

"I admit it has been terribly lonely though." Sorcerer rubbed his eye of power as it flared to life. "I know, you'd say . . . . 'Stop being alone you idiot.' But I can't find the will to live for anything, but finding you."

For Sorcerer, only Rebecca would do. Her family had shipwrecked on these northern shores. Very few survived the wreck or the cold swim to shore. One look at their tan skin and you could tell her people were from the south.

He'd watched them come to shore, certain that they'd never survive the harsh conditions.

He'd fell in love with her the first time they actually spoke; he'd rescued her when she'd injured herself while gathering berries and herbs around his mountain home.

They only got two years together. On the night Rebecca went into labor with their first child, she died during childbirth; taking their child with her.

He'd promised her while he was laying her to rest near their mountain home that he'd wait until her soul returned to this world and get back what time had stolen from them.

"How much longer will I have to wait Rebecca? When will you return to me? The loneliness is almost too much to bear." Tilting his head back Sorcerer sighed into the cold winter air, his warm breath making a fog.

From the south, a strange warm gale suddenly blew around him, catching a lone tear that had begun to trail down his check. The wind grabbed up the fog his breath had made when he sighed, twirling around, it playfully blew across Rebecca and his son's grave, picking up some of the grave soil before disappearing.

Cocking his head to the side, the sorcerer watched the items the magical wind had collected dance in the breeze until it disappeared over a rocky outcrop. He couldn't remember the last time that amount of pure magic had existed here. Unlike the distant land of Canasta where the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess lived this land didn't have magic oozing from it so readily.

"That amount of magic is bound to create something impressive." Chuckling, he pushed himself up and returned to his home carved into the side of the mountain. He wondered if he'd get to see it.

**{break}**

It was late spring before he returned to Rebecca's grave, right before he left to recharge in Canasta. He'd found enough flowers to make Rebecca a bouquet, but this time he wasn't alone at her grave.


	2. Sorcerer Chapter 2

_**Blanket**** disclaimer: **_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

_**Chapter 1: Sorcerer:**_** Ever wonder about Wizard's Master? Why he wasn't with Wizard anymore & where Wizard came from? Well this multiple chapter story came about from those questions. Sorcerer is a character of my own making, though it is a character mentioned in the game during the crystal ball cut scenes. This is my take on Wizard's Master so he is sort of an original character.**

_**Author's note:**_** I wanted to let the readers know that I'm off to have surgery this Friday 4-9-14, I'll be in the hospital a couple of days at least & not sure when I'll be able to resume writing & posting after that. Next update will be to the Fairy Tail story, 'Follow Your Heart'. **

**{break}**

Clenching the flowers in his hand, Sorcerer growled. Some naked moron was using his loved ones' marker as a seat.

The first thing that stood out was the person's coloring. This stranger shared the same skin color of his wife's people who were from the far south - that tan skin wasn't normal for humans from this part of the world. But what stirred his heart and stilled his hand from sending a bolt of power to knock the idiot off his wife & son's grave marker was the stranger's silvery blond hair –just a few shades darker than his wife's.

Moving closer he was shocked to see some of the mountain's few magical beings; the Yeti, had gathered around the stranger, that and the flare of uncontrolled power from the young man was enough to alert him just what was sitting on Rebecca's grave.

Relaxing his hold on her flowers, Sorcerer chuckled and shook his head. It seemed the wind wasn't done with him yet, looked like he would get to see what the wind created after all.

Approaching slowly, Sorcerer took in the young one's appearance. His hair hung in layers of different lengths around his head, one section hung past his shoulder. His looks were so similar to is deceased wife it almost hurt to look at him.

The snap of a twig under his foot startled them both. Sorcerer cursed himself for scaring the lad, but at least he could see his face now. Pressing his lips together he refused to give in to the hope blooming within him.

The man child had mismatched eyes just like he did, but where Sorcerer's right eye was his eye of power this young wizard's left eye was. Their eye color in their eye of power did match though; both of them had a topaz colored eye. It was the new wizard's right eye that took his breath. The same emerald green color of his infant son who died with his wife stared back at him.

There was no way to know at this time if the new wizard was the reincarnation of his & Rebecca's son. It would take a lot of power & time to trace his soul, but from his appearance and the fact that magical wind used Rebecca's grave soil & some of his own magic to create this new wizard was enough for Sorcerer.

The young magician was shaking, probably partially from the cold and also probably from Sorcerer's presence. Wizards; like all supernatural creations, were basically immortal, but when they were young or extremely low on power they could be returned to the elements they'd come from.

Even though the person in front of him looked like a fully grown young man, which was normal for beings made completely of magic, Sorcerer knew in fact the young one was just a child and was just as vulnerable as any newborn.

Scrunching down so he was more eye level, Sorcerer smiled at the boy. No way was he going to leave the kid on his own, especially not when it was like his son had been returned to him.

"It's alright." Sorcerer assured him, chuckling when the boy pushed off Rebecca's stone, landing on the hard unforgiving ground. The boy's legs wobbled like a baby deer taking its first steps. Watching the lad sprint clumsily around a nearby tree, he chuckled, yep just like a baby deer.

One of the young yetis that had been beside the boy cried and ran after him, the little magician pulled the yeti child behind him.

"Oh, already protecting others are you? You're not strong enough to even protect yourself yet." Motioning for the child to come, he asked. "Why don't you come here?" The young one shook his head sending his hair flying widely around him.

Standing, he moved towards the kid, hoping to get a hold of him. As soon as he got close though the boy's magic flared. Pale blue, similar in color to Sorcerer's right eye, shot out at him. He had enough time to flare his own purple-tinted magic and send the child's harmlessly away, but the force did knock him on his butt.

Laughing, Sorcerer had to admit his child was a strong one. "Alright boy, that's enough of that. Look, I won't hurt you or anyone. Ask your friend there." He instructed, pointing at the little yeti. "I want to take care of you, we are the same."

Watching the young one bend over to speak to the yeti, Sorcerer smiled. Even though he was newly created all of their kind could understand and speak any language. The silvery-haired man child stepped around the tree, but still kept his distance.

Looked like Sorcerer would have to do more to earn his trust, smiling he introduced himself. "You know you should never tell anyone your name, right?"

The boy nodded, and took the little yeti's hand.

"Well if you come with me to my home, I'll tell you my real name and we can get you some clothes. Would that convince you?"

Pushing himself off the ground, he walked to Rebecca's grave and placed her flowers there before heading towards home. Checking back a few times he caught sight of the child whizzing between the trees, always waiting for Sorcerer to get farther ahead before moving again.

Opening the door to his home he left it open to allow the boy to enter when he wanted to and begun to brew some coffee.


End file.
